


all we do is think (about the feelings that we hide)

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, beronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: There are times when V are jealous, and times where B are also jealous.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is a prompt from anon at my tumblr who wants to see B and V jealous. I will be dividing the work in multiple chapters so here's the first one. hope you guys like it! I'm still taking prompts at my tumblr @hackingxbiochemist. Enjoy your reading, xoxo!

"So…what’s your relationship with Archie, are you guys a thing?” Veronica asks Betty spontaneously while Archie has gone to the restroom.

“What?” Betty’s eyes widens as she blushes.

“Oooh…I knew it!” Veronica is not the one to pry on people’s life but she feels she need to know more about this blonde girl that she just knew about 20 minutes ago, “Spill,” Veronica smiles at Betty.

“We are not a thing…we’re just friends..” Betty’s face turns gloomy as she frowns.

“Hey, it’s his loss! Are all boys here stupid enough to pass on the chance to date a beautiful girl like you?” Veronica shakes her head and sighs exasperatedly.

Betty chuckles, her face brightens and something tugs at Veronica’s heart, she feels that her heart is swelling because looking at Betty smiling is a thing she wanted to see every day.

Veronica locks her eyes with Betty’s and it feels like it is only the two of them sitting in the booth at Pop’s, until a voice brings her back to reality, “So…Veronica, where are you from?” turns out the red-haired boy has gotten back into his seat. He slides right beside Betty and he puts his arms around Betty’s shoulder. Something drops in Veronica’s heart, she suddenly feels annoyed, her expression turns sullen.

“Well, I’m from New York,” she answers curtly.

“Whoa, that’s a long way from here, what happened?” Archie asks her again.

“My father was arrested there so me and my mom are trying to rebuild our life here, it’s my mom’s hometown,” she explains shortly.

Betty then puts her hand on top of Veronica’s, “I’m sorry to hear that, Veronica. I don’t know how it feels but it must be rough for you,” she says as she rubs Veronica’s hand. Veronica smiles at the contact and gives Betty’s hand a squeeze.

“Thank you, Betty, you’re so sweet,” Veronica says, ignoring the fact that Archie is still there with them both.

Then suddenly Archie checks his phone and he turns to Betty, “Hey, I had some emergency at home, so I need to leave, but I’ll drive you home first,”

“It’s okay, Arch, I want to stay here with Veronica, get to know her more,” Betty says.

“But you’re my responsibility, I took you here so I need to drive you back home, don’t want Mrs. Cooper’s view of me become more tainted, right?” Archie stands up, offering Betty his hand.

Betty furrows her brow, she looks between  Archie’s hand and Veronica, then she sighs and says to Veronica, “Hey, I’m so sorry but I need to go home with Archie, I have a curfew,” Betty excuses herself, her face looks disappointed, “I really do want to spend more time with you,” she continues.

Veronica puts on a faux-smile and she raises her hand politely, “Not a word more, Betty, I understand your agony,” she jokes, speaking in posh accent. Betty laughs at her impression, and there it is again, that warm feeling in Veronica’s heart. “It’s okay Bets,” she switches to her normal voice, “I understand, curfew sucks,” Veronica smiles at Betty, now sincerely.

“Okay..see you at school, I guess?” Betty asks unsurely to Veronica, her face expectant.

“Of course, bye Betty,” Veronica waves, “and Archie,” she just remembered that Archie is still there watching the two interacting. Archie smiles and waves at her as he puts his arm around Betty, leading the way out of the diner.

Veronica watches them outside through the see-through glass of the diner, there is something bothering her, a feeling she rarely feels. It’s like everything is annoying her every time she watches Betty laughs at Archie’s remarks, or when Archie puts his hand at Betty’s shoulder. It angers Veronica and she just wanted to channel her inner cruel girl side to every one after seeing Betty and Archie. Veronica rarely feels this way and she knows that it is jealousy growing inside her. Right, she’s jealous of Archie to get to be with Betty most of the time. However, Veronica tries not to think about it because she just knows this girl for 1 hour and why is she feelings all kinds of things suddenly, she don’t want any distraction for now, she needs to fix her life first. She is Veronica Lodge and a Lodge does not let feelings overtake their logic.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is jealous of Veronica hugging Cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyss! This is the second chapter, enjoy!

Betty looks at the sea of people in front of her; it was hard for her to see clearly. The rain was awful and everybody is cheering wildly, the team just won the match and everybody is celebrating. Betty looks through the crowd and she did not see the face she expected to see. Where is Veronica? Betty walks through the cheering noise and she goes inside the school. She walks the hallway, looking to her left and right, but there’s no one in the building. Then she approaches the girls’ locker room and heard some whisperings.

She stops herself when she hears sobbing and a voice comforting the others. She knows that voice well, it’s Veronica’s.  Betty leans on the door and she eavesdrops on the scene, there they are, Veronica and Cheryl. Cheryl is sobbing hard and stuttering; Veronica then hugs her and rubs Cheryl’s back soothingly. Veronica peeks and she looks away at the sight of Veronica hugging Cheryl. Betty didn’t know why but she feels a rush of feelings overwhelming her, she can’t quietly explain it but it was like something has flipped a switch on her and she just feels triggered. The sight of Veronica hugging other people than her put a pressure on her chest. Betty did not want to stay long so she rushes back outside the building, congratulating Archie and the football team for the win.

“Hey Bets, you okay?” Kevin takes a seat across her at the booth in Pop’s.

“What? I’m fine,” Betty answers, sipping her vanilla milkshake.

“What’s with the murdering glare?” Kevin questions her, his brows rising.

Betty smiles sweetly, “Murdering? What do you mean?”.

“It seems that you are really pissed about something Bets,” Kevin takes a fries from the plate and munch on it.

“Nope, got nothing to worry about, I spaced out, that’s all,” Betty shrugs him off. She knows that if she tells Kevin everything, Kevin will just tell this to Veronica and that’s the last thing Betty wants to do. She is confused and she doesn’t want Veronica backing out on her just because she is annoyed by such small things.

“By the way, where’s your other half?” Kevin asks Betty as he scrolls through his phone.

“My other half?” Betty questions, “Who’s my—“

Then the door to the diner opens and there she was, entering the diner still with her cheer uniform, smiling right at Betty, Veronica Lodge.

“Aha! Speak of the devil!” Kevin waves his hand, motioning Veronica to join them.

Betty is smiling really wide and her heart just leaps looking at Veronica’s smile.

“Hey B,” Veronica winks as she takes the seat beside Betty.

“Hey V,” Betty greet sheepishly. Veronica takes her milkshake and sips it then she says, “I’ve been looking for you at the school, B. I thought we’re going to go together here,”

“Well, I saw that you were rather busy so I decided to go first, save a seat for us,” Betty answers curtly.

Veronica tilts her head, she is thinking, something is wrong. “I will never be too busy for you Bets, you know that, don’t do that again okay?” she circles her arm on Betty’s shoulder.

Betty tenses at the touch of Veronica’s hand and she just answers, “Okay, I’m sorry,” then returning to eating her fries.

“By the way B, I think I need to re-schedule our movie date tomorrow,” Veronica says, her tone sounds apologetic.

“That’s fine, it’s okay,” Betty looks down, not wanting Veronica to see that she’s kind of disappointed.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t cancel it if it wasn’t urgent,” Veronica holds Betty’s hand, “it’s just, Cheryl, she’s feeling so lonely in her house so she asks me to sleep over,” Veronica explains.

Betty stiffens at Veronica’s word and that feeling she feels back at the school returns, something is roaring inside her, she feels like she’s going to lash out. Betty just wants to go home now, she did not need mooning on another person that will never return her feelings.

“Sorry, I need to go,” Betty says her voice sterns.

“What? Now? Is it your mom?” Veronica asks worriedly.

“No, I just need to go,” Betty answers, averting her eyes from Veronica.

“Betty, tell me what’s wrong,” Veronica holds her wrist, stopping her from walking away.

Betty looks right at Veronica and says, “Nothing, just go back to comforting Cheryl Blossom, of course, she needs it,” then she yanks her hand from Veronica’s not giving her any chance to respond. Betty goes straight to her car and drive home, her eyes are hot and she feels that her chest is so heavy. She lets out a very loud sigh as she drives away from Pop’s. Betty knows that she is not good enough for everyone, but Veronica makes her feel special, like she is the only one Veronica cares about, it turns out; Veronica treats all people that way. It is stupid of her to imagine that Veronica feels differently for her. And if there is one thing Betty is good at, it is to act perfectly and hide under the smile despite of her feelings crumbling down,  she will keep her mask on, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasee, comment and kudos are appreciated! I want to know what you guys are thinking :)


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is jealous of Betty and Jughead.

“Okay, so Polly is out there somewhere and she might be in danger,” Betty explains worriedly toward Archie, Jughead, Veronica and Kevin.

“Hey B, we will find her okay, don’t worry,” Archie comforts Betty; he knows how much Betty loves Polly.

“Yes, I’ll talk to my dad about it ASAP,” Kevin adds as he squeezes Veronica’s shoulder.

“Just tell me what you want me to do, B” Veronica holds Betty’s gaze then she sips her latte.

Betty smiles at all of them with gratefulness, “Thank you guys, I think the best way now is to make a search party for Polly,”

“That is a good idea Bets, I can tell my father so he could announce it to the town,” Kevin suggests.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Kev,” Jughead says, his eyes looks worried and he keeps looking at Betty, Veronica is wondering, why did he looks at Betty like that.

“What do you mean it’s not a good idea?” Archie questions.

“It’s just…”Betty hesitates, “my parents are the one sending her away and I’m not sure they really want Polly back, it’s just that Polly is really afraid when my parents came back to see her, I can see the fear in her eyes,”

“Hey, we’ll figure it out okay,” Jughead says as he put his arms around Betty, and Betty reaches for his hands and squeezes it.

 _What the fuck?!_ That’s the first thought that came into Veronica’s mind, she feels the green-eyed monster creeping up on her slowly, she changes her face quickly back to normal, hiding her surprise.

The bell rings and the group scrambles as their go into their respective class, lucky for Veronica and Betty, they are in English together. So they walk through the hallway, Betty then grabs Veronica’s hand, Veronica startles at the warm hand enveloping hers, she didn’t know what to feel. Her feelings are all mixed up between what just happened and what is happening now.  She feels angry, but at the same time happy, she always feels happy whenever she is with Betty.

“Ronnie, what’s wrong?” Betty’s voice interrupts her thought.

“What? Nothing’s wrong,” Veronica shakes her head.

“I know something’s wrong Ronnie, you’ve been acting strange since we talk in the rec room,” Betty stops her and goes in front of her.

And how can Veronica stays angry with those beautiful eyes, and the way she smiles and talks to Veronica like she’s the only person mattered in the room?

“Oh my gosh B! It’s nothing; I was the one who has to ask, what’s going on with you?” Veronica asks Betty.

“Me?” Betty is confused as she points her finger to herself.

“Yes Betty, what is going with you and Jughead?” Veronica feels like the monster inside her is roaring when she mentions Betty and Jughead.

“Well…it’s uhm…” Betty smiles sheepishly, and her cheeks flushed.

“Spill,” Veronica orders with just a word, she needs to sound interested.

“So..I and Juggy might kiss…” Betty trails off, as she smiles brightly.

There it is, Veronica feels so stupid for asking the obvious. She knows that something is happening between Betty and Jughead, but why does she has to bother asking and looks interested. And she remembers, she is Betty’s best friend, that’s what best friend is supposed to do right _? What? Juggy? They had nicknames already? Gross._

“V, why’d you give me that look?” Betty looks at Veronica worriedly.

Veronica smiles sweetly, hiding her feelings inside that is crushed, “Wow Betty! When did this happened?”

“It was after we visit Polly, Juggy knows how worried I was, he came to comfort me and then—“

“Enough,” Veronica stops Betty, she can’t take any of it anymore, the thought of Betty and Jughead is just disturbing for her and she feels like someone has just drop a ton of books on her chest.

Betty look surprised, but then Veronica continues, “You don’t want the whole school to be gossiping about it at lunch right?” she says as she chuckles, making Betty smiles at her remarks, “ No, of course not,” she wiggle her eyebrows and smiles at Veronica.

“Good for you girl,” Veronica states, she has to keep this façade, Betty doesn’t need to know what she feels, it will just ruin their friendship.

“Well, thank you,” Betty thanks Veronica, “shall we go to class then?” Betty offers her hand to Veronica.

“I think I’m going to the infirmary first, not really feeling well,” Veronica lies just to get away from Betty.

“Oh, are you okay, V? What happened? You looked okay,” Betty puts her hand worriedly on Veronica’s forehead, checking her temperature.

“I don’t know, might be the air-con, causing me headache, you go off first, I’ll catch up,” Veronica waves Betty off as she walks swiftly to the infirmary.

Veronica takes a left and she ends up in the girls’ restroom, she enters one of the stalls and breathes shakily. The feeling in her chest is bubbling up, to the point where tears come out from her eyes and she can feel her tears hot against her cheeks. She should’ve been the one that visits Polly with Betty. She should’ve been the one to comfort Betty. She shouldn’t have performed in that show. Veronica knows now that the feelings she felt seeing Betty with Archie and seeing Betty with Jughead makes her realize something. She is jealous and she should have protected the girl she loves.  And maybe, just maybe, Betty will end up in her arms instead of Jughead’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you like it so far guys? Thankyou for the previous comments and kudos, I appreciated it! Hope more comments and kudos are coming! :) I wanted to know what u guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
